Just Kill Me
by Lady Luv of the East
Summary: Harry and Tom spend a day talking over tea, while some of their weird friends come and visit. OOCness hinted relationships. RxR, read and relax peeps


**Another oneshot enjoy**

**Summary:**Harry and Tom spend a day talking over tea, while some of their weird friends come and visit. OOCness hinted relationships

**_Disclaimer_**: I wouldn't be doing this now would I?

* * *

><p>Setting the stage we come to a well lit room. Inside we can hear the chink of china and the murmur of talking. It was a peaceful day like any oth-<p>

**BOOOOM**

The once partially closed door was now gone from its hinges leaving nothing but smoke behind.

"See I told you I could do it on the first try! You owe me a galleon." A young boys voice crowed as an older one grumbled and fumbled through his pockets.

Looking inside there stood and sat respectively was Harry Potter, the Lights beacon and Dumbledor's Golden Boy and Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldermort, supremely evil dark lord(in his own mind but sort of true).

The perpetual messy black hair framed a boyish face in the midst of losing the last of its childish past where large intense Akada Kedavra green eyes sat. The boy was currently wearing loose blue muggle jeans and a snug black tee with comfy white socks covering his feet. His counterpart was a complete opposite of him though. Wavy brown locks rested against his head with striking blood red eyes and pale white skin while Harry had a fetching tan. Tom was taller than his shorter 'friend' and wore the traditional wizarding robes in slytherin green which he was currently diggin through for a galleon.

"You didn't have to destroy my door to prove it Potter! Are you that tight on money you would stoop to cheap bets?" He snarled sarcastically knowing the boy was far from poor as he threw, no chucked, the gold coin at the laughing Gryfindor's head

"Oh come on, you have house elves at least I gave them something to do Mr. Grumpy." Harry smiled around the cup of tea as he watched the man hiss at him from his side of the table

The man sniffed in his direction before filling his own cup to drink, once he had the cup and saucer Tom settled back into his chair to give Harry a demeaning look,

"Back to childish names Potter? I thought you grew out of that stage already." Tom cocked an eyebrow as he sipped at his drink making Harry pout before grabbing one of the many tea biscuits and stuffing them in his mouth. Tom merely shook his head at the boys dilibrate childishness.

Washing the food with a swig of his tea Harry set the cup down onto its saucer with a clink before staring at his enemy-not-friend-enemy

"Ol' Dumbledor's getting a bit senile in his old age." He said looking at Tom who merely hmm'd and went on sipping his tea. "Well aren't you going to ask me why?" Drawing his brow down as he asked.

Tom sighed and set down his own cup with a much softer clink as he turned to look at the boy

"This isn't new knews Potter. I have always known that fool was senile, ever since my return." Giving Harry a tut-tut motion, who merely stuck his tongue out at him,

"Well aren't you going to ask me why I think he his oh magnificent one?" Harry asked rolling his eyes making Tom scowl at him,

"Fine, why you insufferable brat?"

Rolling his eyes again Harry answered, "He's been asking 'subtly' for me to donate money to this order of his. I think its called the Order of Fried Chicken or something close to it.'Shrugging at the end of it in a no-caring way " He kept using that 'My boy' crap every 5 seconds and his eyes twinkled! Its as if he thinks he the Wizarding version of Saint Nicholas or something.

Going on and on about courage, bravery, crap like that you know." Nibbling at on of the cookies that appeared missing the rolling eyes of Tom who had gone back to drinking his tea

"And don't even get my started on Ginny!' He shouted also missing Tom mouthing 'Kill me now' around the cup, "Ever since 5th year she thought we were a couple. I mean sure she's cute for a girl and all but come on she's Ron's sister I could never see her that way.. well her brothers are an entirely different matter." Smirking to himself only to blink when he heard Tom slam his cup down onto the table breaking it.

Just as Tom made to stand there was the distinct sound of the floo going off to the right of them and heard rather than saw who came out of it.

Tom merely sat back into his chair when he saw his spy Severus and right hand man Lucius step out arguing it seemed. When the floo went off again revealing the older Malfoy's spawn Tom felt himself drop his head into his hands.

"..And I'm telling you that they shouldn't be used for such delicate parts! It could break them you idiotic simpleton." Severus growled glaring at the offending blond who glared right back.

"And I'm telling you Severus that you should have faith in the seemingly most delicate things to be the strongest things. You should know this by now." Lucius said primly as he walked towards the table to help himself to some tea; ignoring Snape's muttering.

Harry blinked again still staring conffuzled at what he was seeing before his eyes landed on the younger Malfoy and brightened.

"Draco, it's been forever since he saw each other! Why don't you ever right to me anymore?' Harry pouted when he saw the blond roll his eyes,

"Geesh potter, its only the start of Easter break. We saw each other 2 days ago moron." Scoffing as he took the empty seat next to the Gryfindor and grabbing a biscuit.

Tom just sat there head in his hands, trying to ignore the people around him desperatly.

Dracco looked at his Lord oddly before leaning over to Harry, covering his hand as he whispered non to quietly,

"What's his problem?"

Harry looked at the dark lord who was slouched in his seat head dropped in seemingly dispair then back at the blond shrugging,

"Not a clue." Missing the tiny whimper that followed as he turned to his poition's teacher who sat beside Lucius sipping some coffee and asked

"So how was your morning!"

And the great Dark Lord Voldermort sat there wishing someone would just kill him.

* * *

><p><strong>And done, here it is meaningless drivel that was spawned from my cluttered mess called a mind. Enjjoy it, hate it and if anyone caught the poor inuendo then props to you and those who caught the hinting of relationships then more props to you. If you didn't then .. oh well.<strong>

**I'm outta here**

**PEACE!**


End file.
